


In the Light

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Hello, Montague," Tybalt says from the hallway. You stare at him in shock and consider just closing the door in his face as you ask, "Tybalt? What're you doing here?""I wanted to talk to you," he says, his dark eyes meeting yours.





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> *insert comment about being horrible at titling things here*

You're laying on your bed when there's a knock on your door. You wonder who it is as you get up off of your bed, because you weren't expecting anyone to stop by today. You walk over to the door and open it.

"Hello, Montague," Tybalt says from the hallway. You stare at him in shock and consider just closing the door in his face as you ask, "Tybalt? What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, his dark eyes meeting yours.

You sigh before stepping aside to let him in. He walks into your room and looks around while you shut the door.

"This is a nice room," Tybalt says after a moment.

"Thank you. What did you want to talk about, Tybalt?" You ask, crossing your arms and leaning back against your door.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said the last time we were together," he says, looking at you.

"You mean when you called out your cousin's name after we fucked?" You ask, and he looks away from you.

"Yes," he says after a moment. You simply stare at him while he looks back at you.

"I love her. I have since I was a child. My aunt always told me to protect Juliette and somehow those feelings of friendship and a desire to protect her turned into love. I have loved her for so long that I don't know how to not love her," Tybalt says, sinking down onto your bed with a heavy sigh. You look back at your door before walking over to your bed and sitting down near Tybalt. You're not sure what to think, but you feel it would be rude to simply stand there, staring at him while he tells you this. Without thinking about what you're doing, you reach out and rest one of your hands on his shoulder. His dark eyes are wide and wild when he looks at you, his gaze meeting yours.

"And then there's you! To think that it would be a Montague that would be able to stir something other than rage within me!" Tybalt exclaims, a harsh laugh flying past his lips.

"What're you saying, Tybalt?" You ask, butterflies rampaging in your stomach.

"Montague," Tybalt says, more calmly this time, his gaze never leaving yours, "You've made me feel things that I never thought a woman other than Juliette would make me feel. I want you and it confuses me. You are a Montague and I am a Capulet. I should hate you but I can't find it within myself to. The only thing I hate about you is how I can't get you out of my head."

You stare at him, eyes wide, as it sinks in that he feels the same way about you that you do about him. You're shocked and elated and unsure of how to process everything all at the same time.

"I...I can't bring myself to hate you either," you say after a moment before you lean in and press your lips to his then, reaching up to cup his face in your hands. He sighs into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in your hair while deepening the kiss. His lips are both soft and demanding against yours as his fingers tangle in your hair. You open your mouth against his, allowing your tongue to duel with his, kissing him until you're having trouble breathing.

You pull back from him then, breathing heavily, before standing up.

Tybalt looks at you, dark eyebrows raised. You simply strip yourself of your dress and what you have under it before simply standing in front of him, watching him watch you. His eyebrows return to their default position as he stares at you with lust clear in his eyes.

"I think you're a bit overdressed," you say, looking at Tybalt through your lashes, stepping forward to stand between his legs, your fingers moving to toy with the first button on his shirt.

"Then do something about it, Montague," Tybalt replies, a smiling playing at his lips as he looks up from your breasts and to your face.

"I'm planning to," you say, not even bothering to hide your smile as you begin unbuttoning his shirt one small, red button at a time.

You finish unbuttoning his shirt and then push it off of his shoulders and down his arms. It falls onto your bed and Tybalt picks it up, tossing it to somewhere else in your room. He leans in closer to you and kisses a spot between your breasts before taking one of your nipples into his hot, wet mouth. You moan, tangling your fingers in the dark waves of his hair as his tongue circles around the hard peak of your nipple. He releases your nipple with a pop before turning his attentions to your other breast and doing the same to it. 

All too soon, Tybalt's mouth is off of you. You moan in disappointment, loosening your grip on his hair. His dark eyes meet yours and then he's patting his thigh, gesturing for you to sit on it. You do so, and press your lips to his. You can feel the hard swell of his cock brushing against one of your thighs and you smile into the kiss before trailing one hand down the lean expanse of his torso before dipping down and cupping his cock through his pants. Tybalt moans into your mouth as you gently squeeze his cock. You manage to undo his pants with one hand, freeing his cock. His cock springs out into the air, long and hard and too thick for you to wrap your hand around completely, though you do try, pumping your hand up and down the length of him before brushing your thumb across the head of his cock, collecting the drops of precum starting to leak from him. You pull away from the kiss and bring your thumb to your mouth as Tybalt watches you, eyes wild with pure lust. 

You lick the taste of him off of your thumb, allowing yourself to imagine that it's actually his cock you're running your tongue across, and he moans, breathless and needy, his eyes fixed on your mouth. You stand up from his thigh just long enough to drop to your knees between his legs. You take the head of his cock into your mouth, your gaze never straying from his as you pump one hand up and down him while running your tongue around the head of his cock. He groans, low in his throat, and this time he's the one tangling his fingers in your hair. You take as much of him into your mouth as you can, a pleasant heat growing low inside of you as you watch him, watch the way his face contorts in pleasure, knowing you're the one doing this to him. You pull off of him, smirking as he groans in disappointment. 

"Lay back on the bed," you tell him. He's quick to comply, and you pull his boots off of his feet before tugging his pants the rest of the way off. You join him on the bed then, straddling his hips. You align the opening of your sex with the head of his cock and then you're sinking down onto him, taking him all the way to the hilt, a breathy moan leaving your lips at the feeling of finally having his large cock inside of you again, stretching you and filling you in ways that only he can. You swear to yourself that you'll never go back to Mercutio or any other man again as you begin riding his cock, pulling up so that only the head of his cock remains inside of you before sinking back down all the way.

"Fuck," you moan out as his cock hits a spot inside of you that almost sends you crashing over the edge into your orgasm right then and there.

Tybalt's hands move to rest on your hips as he all but growls out, "Tell me how my cock makes you feel, Montague."

It's becoming harder and harder for your mind to form full sentences but you manage to say, "So good, so full."

"Is this Capulet's cock better than any other you've ever had?" He asks before moaning loudly, his hands tightening on your hips.

"Oh, God, I love your cock," you all but moan out before his cock hits that spot again and you're coming so hard that you can see stars. The feeling of your walls clenching around his cock is all it takes to bring Tybalt into his own orgasm, his fingers digging into you so hard you know you'll have bruises tomorrow as he releases inside of you.

After both your orgasm and his subside, you pull yourself off of him and collapse on the bed beside him. You and he lay there in silence for a long time, the only sounds the sound of your breathing and his. You stare out of your window, watching the clouds move in the bright blue sky before reluctantly getting up and putting your dress back on.

"You should go before anyone finds out you're here," you say, looking at him.

"That doesn't matter," he says, but gets up anyway and starts picking his clothes up from the floor of your bedroom and putting them on. You watch as he pulls his pants up his long legs before sitting back on your bed to pull his boots back on. When he begins to put his shirt back on, you walk over to him and redo the buttons, considering it fitting since you were the one to unbutton them. Tybalt stands up after you finish, and kisses you, his lips demanding against yours.

"I'll see you around?" You ask after he pulls back.

"Yes," he says after a moment, his expression unreadable as he looks at you before abruptly turning and striding out of your bedroom. You watch him as he walks out, watching him as he walks down the hallway and down the stairs and then close the door behind you before laying back on your bed, staring out the window at the clouds and thinking about him.

Not long after Tybalt leaves, there's another knock at your door. You quickly get off of your bed and pull your dress back on before going and opening the door. To your surprise, Lady Montague is standing outside of the door.

"Good afternoon, Aunt," you say in greeting.

"Good afternoon, child," she says in return, "May I come in?"

"Of course," you say, and step aside to let her inside.

Lady Montague walks inside and then turns to face you. 

"Is something the matter, Aunt?" You ask, concerned, seeing the frown on her face. 

"The Prince found out about my son marrying Juliette, and has decreed that other Capulets and Montagues should do the same, in hopes of bringing peace to our city," she says, sighing.

"Why are you telling me this, Aunt?" You ask, brows furrowed, but you're fairly sure you know where this is going and hoping that it is and isn't in equal parts.

"Because Tybalt Capulet has asked for your hand," Lady Montague replies.


End file.
